Mengejar Cinta Kuroko Tetsuya!
by Kuroi Karan
Summary: [Chapter Update]Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda yang memiliki aura keukean yang terlalu woow. Aura yang sudah berhasil menggaet sekumpulan pemuda aduhay seantero kampus, Kiseki no Sedai. /"Maaf, tapi aku bukan seorang homoseksual."/ Selama janur kuning belum melengkung kejar terus gan! AU! Sho-ai! College! AkaKuro for this chap!
1. Mission One: Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, gan!

Surai _baby blue_ yang begitu indah.

Manik mata bulat yang sewarna langit cerah.

Kulit seputih salju.

Bibir semerah _cherry_.

Duh, sungguh benar-benar makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah.

Yang sukses membuat sekumpulan pemuda tampan bernama _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu terbuai oleh pesonanya pada pandangan pertama.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, nama orang yang sudah sukses membuat _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang terkenal itu kelimpungan karena cinta adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda yang baru saja 3 hari menjadi penduduk baru di Universitas Tokyo.

Iya, pemuda.

_Kiseki no Sedai_ jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda.

Baiklah, bagi para _fangirl Kiseki no Sedai_, sudah disediakan tempat khusus untuk kalian bunuh diri. Tenang saja, tinggal tuliskan pesan terakhir kalian dan pemuda-pemuda tampan itu tidak akan membacanya.

Bercanda. _Fangirl_ sudah merelakan idola mereka jika memang mencintai dan menjalin asmara dengan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu membuat mereka bahagia.

Tapi, kenyataan disini adalah, para _fangirl_ itu masih bisa berbahagia hingga sekarang karena Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan tegas, polos dan juga kelewat datar, mejawabi pernyataan cinta para remaja tampan itu dengan kalimat berisi...

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan seorang homoseksual."

Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana?

**Mengejar Cinta Kuroko Tetsuya!**

**1/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**GoM**x**Kuro**

**Sho-ai. Harem!Kuro. College. Humor (gagal). Alur abstrakisme. AU. T+**

"Memangnya tampangku ini terlihat seperti seorang homo ya?" tanya pemuda manis bersurai _baby_ _blue_ dengan—Kuroko Tetsuya pada salah satu temannya—sebut saja Ogiwara Shigehiro yang tengah membaca buku sastra dengan tenang dipojokan perpustakaan yang kelewat sepi.

Ogiwara menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, ia menggaruk pelipisnya ragu, "Bagaimana ya, bukan begitu. Tapi wajahmu itu kelewat manis Kuroko."

Kuroko menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, Ogiwara yang melihat itu menghela nafas, "Kau itu terlalu memesona dengan _pheromone_ ukemu yang sungguh membahana dan ya kau tau sendiri."

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban dari sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Begini, kita buat ini menjadi simpel. Intinya, kau membuat semua laki-laki yang mengenalmu—ataupun melihatmu langsung berubah menjadi homo. Yah, termasuk aku juga sebenarnya." Ucap Ogiwara dengan tenang—seolah ia sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini.

Manik bulat Kuroko menatap tajam Ogiwara yang kembali asyik dengan buku sastra Jepang ditangannya, "Tidak lucu, Ogiwara-kun_."_

"Menurutmu aku ini bercanda? Ayolah Kuroko, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berkali-kali—aku sudah lupa berapa kali. Aku ini serius menyukaimu, kau tidak percaya?" katanya sambil menatap manik bulat sahabatnya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika setiap kali kau melihat dada perempuan kau masih tergoda untuk menyentuhnya."

"Hei! Kau berkata seperti itu seolah aku ini makhluk mesum!" protes Ogiwara tidak terima.

Pemuda mungil itu mengangkat bahunya, "Memang begitu kenyataannya."

Ogiwara menggeram, "Kuroko, jika saja aku tidak ingat jika kau adalah temanku sejak kecil kau pasti sudah kuperkosa."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku ini bukan seorang homo, Ogiwara-_kun_." Katanya cuek sambil memasangkan sepasang _headset_ ditelinganya dan kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya.

"Kalau begitu biar kubuat kau menjadi homo dan memohon untuk kura—_Ittai_!" Ogiwara mendelik tajam kearah sebuah buku Susunan Metabolisme Manusia yang baru saja mendarat sempurna dikepalanya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Tetsuya, aku akan merobek mulut besarmu itu." ancam seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ yang baru saja memukulkan buku dengan tebal berlebihan itu dikepala Ogiwara.

Belum sempat Ogiwara membalas balik melemparkan buku sialan tersebut, sebuah tangan berbalut kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih mengambil buku tersebut dari tangannya—yang otomatis mendapatkan tatapan protes darinya.

"Jangan gunakan bukuku untuk hal yang kekanak-kanakan _nanodayo_." Ucap sang pemilik tangan.

Ogiwara mendecih, ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan bukunya—mengabaikan dua manusia yang kini duduk dimeja dihadapan sahabatnya—Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya itu kini mengalihkan atensinya ketika merasakan kehadiran orang selain Ogiwara didekatnya—berterimakasihlah pada sebuah benda putih yang tersumpal ditelinganya.

"Akashi-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, kenapa kalian ada disini? Tidak ada kelas?" tanya Kuroko heran. Pasalnya, kedua orang tersebut—Akashi Seijuurou dan juga Midorima Shintarou, yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen dan juga Kedokteran yang terkenal sibuk itu berada disini.

Akashi menggeleng—surai merah miliknya bergoyang pelan, "Tidak. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kelasku, dan sekarang aku ingin menengok kekasihku, salah?"

Kuroko mendelik tajam, ia tidak pernah merasa menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk bermata belang didepannya, "Kalau Midorima-_kun_?"

"Kebetulan kelasku juga sudah selesai _nanodayo_, dan aku ingin mencari buku resensi untuk tugasku dan kebetulan melihatmu berdua saja dengan makhluk astral satu ini _nanodayo_." Jelasnya tak lupa sambil menaikkan kacamatanya—mengabaikan protes Ogiwara.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Midorima yang lebih masuk akal daripada jawaban Akashi.

"Halah! Dasar pendusta, bilang saja kau ingin menemui Kuroko apa susahnya?" cibir Ogiwara cuek tanpa memandang Midorima. Dan Midorima berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak melemparkan buku setebal 15 sentimeter itu kemuka kurang ajar Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Yo Tetsu!"

Kuroko melirik sebuah lengan yang melingkar sempurna dibahu mungilnya, samar, ia bisa mencium harum parfum maskulin yang digunakan oleh orang yang sudah seenak jidatnya merangkulnya seperti ini.

"Kuroko_cchi_!"

Kali ini pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Belum sempat ia melayangkan protes sekarang seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang seenaknya saja memeluk tubuhnya—lebih tepatnya mencekik.

"Kalian bisa membunuh Kuroko kalau begitu caranya bodoh." Ucap Ogiwara sambil memukulkan bukunya kekepala masing-masing makhluk yang masih seenaknya bergelayut manja.

Si pemuda pirang merengek, "Ogiwara_cchi_, _hidoi-ssu_."

Ogiwara hanya menatap datar pemuda bersurai pirang yang bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta. Sementara pemuda yang satu lagi—Aomine Daiki, kini memilih untuk duduk dibangku kosong yang berada disebelah si mungil Kuroko.

"Kemana perginya raksasa satu itu?" tanya Ogiwara, pasalnya matanya sedari tadi tidak menangkap sosok pemuda yang merupakan orang tertinggi—tinggi badannya di gerombolan itu.

Aomine menguap, "Murasakibara sedang ada kelas."

"Lalu, Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko, ia melirik kearah Aomine melalui sudut matanya.

"Oh aku? Aku sedang malas." Ucapnya santai. Ia merebahkan kepalanya kemeja, namun matanya menatap intens kearah Kuroko yang kembali sibuk dengan tugas didepannya.

"Kalau aku, kelasku baru saja selesai-_ssu_. Lalu waktu aku mau kesini aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Aomine_cchi_." Jelas Kise. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri—masih dengan posisi memeluk tubuh Kuroko.

Akashi yang melihat pemandangan itu tentu saja jengah. Ayolah, memang ada manusia yang bisa bertahan melihat orang yang kau sukai dipeluk-peluk oleh orang lain? Mungkin ada, tapi sayangnya manusia itu bukanlah Akashi.

"Ryouta, lepaskan tanganmu dari Tetsuya. Kau mengganggunya." Ucapnya. Kise terlihat terkejut sekaligus panik.

"Benarkah aku menganggumu Kuroko_cchi_? Eh tapi, kenapa Kuroko_cchi_ sepertinya sibuk sendiri, kau sedang apa-_ssu_?" tanya Kise beruntun.

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, lelah menghadapi Kise dengan segala kebawelan yang ia miliki, "Mengerjakan tugas. Setelah ini aku ada kelas. Jadi, aku permisi dahulu. Ayo, Ogiwara-_kun_."

Ogiwara yang diajak oleh Kuroko masih terdiam, ia nampak tengah berpikir, "Tugas apa?"

Manik bulat itu berputar malas, "Tata Bahasa. Ku kira kau membaca buku itu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya."

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan panik, "Astaga! Aku lupa! Kuroko pinjami aku milikmu."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, kau jahat sekali."

"Kau ingin kita berdua mendapatkan E?"

Ogiwara menggeleng, benar juga apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Mencontek dalam mata kuliah Tata Bahasa adalah haram. Mencontek sama saja dengan mendapatkan nilai E dengan sukarela. Dengan enggan ia pun mengambil buku Sastra Jepang miliknya yang masih terbaca seperempat itu dan pergi menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlalu.

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa menangkap gerombolan remaja disana yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Pemuda itu pun hanya bisa mengulum senyum nista.

.-.-.

Sepeninggal Kuroko dan Ogiwara, gerombolan remaja tampan yang terdiri dari Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta dan Murasakibara Atsushi—yang kebetulan absen itu—atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kiseki no Sedai saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Uh, Kuroko_cchi_ semakin imut saja-_ssu_. Kulitnya halus sekali. Suaranya juga merdu sekali-_ssu_." Racau Kise. Nampaknya pemuda pirang yang satu itu masih belum sadar dari euforianya.

Midorima mendecih, ia kembali fokus pada buku dengan tebal berlebihan itu—meski rasanya tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin melemparkan buku itu kekepala Kise supaya pemuda itu amnesia.

Aomine menguap, kemudian ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya kesandaran kursi, "Aku jadi ingin mendengarkan suara mendesah Tetsu yang memohon-mohon agar kusentuh."

"Cabul." Komentar Akashi pedas.

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan ensiklopedia yang saat ini ada didekatnya ke orang bersurai _scarlet_ yang masih setia dengan wajah angkuhnya, "Memangnya kau tidak cabul?"

Kali ini Akashi diam.

"Kalian semua itu sama saja. Sama-sama cabul _nanodayo_." Komentar Midorima sambil menutup bukunya.

Akashi menatap tajam Midorima, "Bukankah kau juga? Aku tau bintang mimpi basahmu itu Tetsuya."

Pemuda-pemuda yang ada disana tak kuasa menahan tawa mereka ketika mendengar ucapan frontal dari Akashi. Ayolah, seorang Midorima Shintarou, mahasiswa pintar dan rajin itu sering memimpikan sesuatu yang—ehem—bersama dengan Kuroko?

Walaupun kau mahasiswa kedokteran, hal itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jiwa dan ragamu Midorima.

Pemuda bersuria hijau itu hanya diam, namun jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Berterimakasihlah kepada mulut kurang ajar Akashi. Jika saja pemuda itu bukan teman semasa SMPnya, sudah pasti ia akan berakhir dengan sebuah benda berupa boneka kodok—yang merupakan _lucky item_nya—yang tersumpal dimulutnya.

Tapi, sayangnya itu hanya khayalannya—karena ia masih sayang nyawa.

Gerombolan pemuda itu kembali diam. Hanyut dalam pikiran—maaf, imajinasi mereka masing-masing, mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata gadis-gadis cantik yang berada disekitar mereka sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Gadis mana yang bisa tahan dengan godaan makhluk aduhay didepannya begini?

Yang jelas tidak ada—dengan catatan itu adalah gadis normal dan bukan yuri. Tapi, sepertinya mereka harus rela berstatus sebagai seorang penggemar, mereka tidak akan pernah mengisi pekerjaan sebagai kekasih dari salah satu pemuda disana karena mereka semua sudah memiliki orang yang mengisi hatinya.

.-.-.

Akashi Seijuurou. Midorima Shintarou. Aomine Daiki. Murasakibara Atsushi. Kise Ryouta.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka?

Gerombolan pemuda yang dikenal sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_. Gelar tersebut mereka dapat ketika mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah SMP karena bakat luar biasa mereka dalam bidang basket—yang meski enggan mereka akui, mereka sudah berhenti menjadi atlit basket ketika mereka sudah berstatus sebagai mahasiswa.

Awalnya, mereka berlima memilih SMA yang berbeda. Tapi siapa sangka? Saat mahasiswa mereka justru bertemu kembali di Universitas Tokyo—masih dengan gelar _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang melekat erat dinama mereka, meski mereka sudah enggan disebut lagi sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Tapi, mereka bisa apa? Yasudahlah, terima saja kenyataan. Toh meski bukan lagi menjadi atlit basket, ketampanan mereka tetap menjadi pujaan para wanita—dan juga lelaki homo.

Bisa dibilang, sekarang ini mereka hanyalah mahasiswa biasa—yang sekarang ini sedang duduk di semester satu dan tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan tugas yang semakin lama semakin menggunung dan ditemani oleh siraman rohani dari para dosen yang sungguh minta ditampol menggunakan raket nyamuk—itu khusus untuk Aomine sebenarnya.

Awalnya pemuda-pemuda itu berpikiran paling masa menjadi mahasiswa akan sama membosankannya dengan masa-masa SMA mereka.

Tapi, semua berubah ketika pada hari itu, mereka yang tengah berkumpul dilapangan basket melihat sesosok bidadara yang baru saja turun dari surga.

Dihadapanmu, eaa.

Mereka tidak bisa mengabaikan atensi dari manusia yang baru saat itu mereka lihat. Surai _baby_ _blue_nya yang bergoyang kesana-kemari tertiup angin, kulitnya yang putih bersih—sangat kontras dengan Aomine—tubuh mungilnya, dan belum lagi, mata bulatnya yang sewarna dengan langit musim semi yang begitu... indah.

Lalu pantatnya yang...

Cukup. Hentikan semua kemesumanmu itu Aomine!

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka, mereka merasakan betapa indahnya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Dia akan menjadi milikku." Ucap Akashi percaya diri. Seringai kemenangan tersungging sempurna diparasnya.

"Orang semanis dia tidak mungkin memilih orang boncel sepertimu, tentu saja dia akan memilih orang yang maskulin sepertiku." Usai mengatakan hal tersebut, Aomine harus merelakan beberapa helai surai _navy_ _blue_nya yang terhempas oleh gunting Akashi.

"Dia tidak mungkin mau dengan seorang penjahat kelamin sepertimu." Komentar Akashi setelah menyimpan kembali guntingnya.

"Mungkin dia akan memilihku. Soalnya dia kurus dan kecil sekali. Kalau bersamaku pasti akan kuberi makanan selalu, jadi dia bisa tumbuh besar sepertiku." Ucap Murasakibara dengan polos—atau bodohnya?

Kise mencibir, "Yang ada dia nanti obesitas. Tentu saja dia akan memilihku! Kise Ryouta sang model papan atas yang terkenal-_ssu_!"

"Hmph, percaya diri sekali. Menurut _Oha-Asa,_ dia tidak akan memilih kalian semua. Dia akan menjatuhkan pilihannya padaku nanodayo." Kali ini Midorima menyerukan pendapatnya.

CKRIS

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian percaya diri sekali. Tentu saja dia akan memilihku." Akashi masih bersikeras dengan pendapatnya bahwa makhluk manis itu akan memilihnya sebagai pendamping hidup.

"Tidak! Dia pasti memilihku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Beberapa pasang mata orang-orang disana memandang heran kearah gerombolan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang asyik bertengkar seperti bocah. Akashi yang berstatus sebagai orang paling waras disana akhirnya buka suara.

"Diam. Bagaimana jika membuktikannya langsung saja hm?"

Aomine mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Dasar bodoh, maksud Akashi adalah kita harus mengatakannya langsung pada orang itu _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima—tidak lupa sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya itu kearah teman berkacamatanya. Begini-begini Aomine itu sayang teman kok.

Hening.

"Tunggu, memang kita tau siapa namanya-_ssu_?" tanya Kise memecah keheningan.

Hening lagi.

Sialan! Mereka 'kan tidak tau siapa nama malaikat pencuri hati mereka itu?! bagaimana mereka bisa mengatakan perasaan mereka?!

"Menarik. Kita lihat siapa yang bisa terlebih dahulu mengetahui nama si manis itu."

Baiklah! Misi pertama, mari cari tahu identitas si malaikat biru!

Mission one! START!

.-.-.

Demi kerang ajaib, Midorima tidak pernah merasa senista ini.

Menunggu didepan gerbang Universitas Tokyo dari pukul 7 pagi hingga sekarang dengan boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna merah muda dipelukannya—kalau saja ia lupa jika boneka itu adalah _lucky_ _item_nya, Midorima bersumpah sudah membakar boneka itu sejak awal. Ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengabaikan tatapan menghujat dari beberapa mahasiswa yang berjalan melewatinya.

Khusus hari ini, ia rela ter_dzalimi_, semua ini demi malaikat biru mudanya.

Namun, sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu, ia tidak kunjung melihat si biru muda datang. Sial, padahal sebentar lagi dia ada kelas.

Dan sial kuadrat, ketika yang ia harapkan adalah kehadiran si biru muda bening, tapi yang datang justru biru butek yang minta di_dzalimi_.

"Apa-apaan boneka ditanganmu itu? memalukan." Ejek Aomine sambil tertawa. Bagaimana ia tidak tertawa? Baru saja ia sampai, ia disuguhkan pemandangan seorang Midorima Shintarou sedang berdiri didepan gerbang layaknya patung selamat datang—jangan lupakan boneka merah muda yang sungguh sangat merusak mata Aomine.

Midorima menghela nafas, berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. Ia tidak mau masuk kedalam koran kampus hanya karena kasus pemukulan kaum duafa—baca: Aomine—yang kurang ajar, "Diamlah _nanodayo_. Aku tidak butuh komentarmu."

Aomine semakin tertawa keras, kini ia dengan kurang ajarnya memukul-mukul punggung Midorima, "Lucu sekali kau kawan. Oh, jangan katakan padaku kau sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang? Si manis itu bukan?"

Wajah Midorima memerah, ia segera menendang pantat Aomine—yang tentu saja mendapatkan protes dari empunya.

"Kau ini cabul sekali. Ini masih pagi dan juga ditempat ramai. Aku tidak menyangka." Kometar Aomine sarkastik sambil mengelus pantatnya yang terasa nyeri karena tendangan Midorima yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Sedangkan Midorima hanya diam dan tidak memedulikan Aomine. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok malaikat birunya begitu saja karena meladeni omongan tidak bermutu Aomine.

"Sepertinya menunggunya disini bukan hal yang buruk." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar. Midorima yang mendengar itu mendelik tidak terima—dan dibalas tatapan tidak peduli dari Aomine.

Detik demi detik telah berlalu, hingga tidak terasa mereka sudah menunggu dalam keheningan selama 10 menit. Bagi Aomine, 10 menit adalah waktu yang sangat lama.

"_Ohayou-ssu_! Aku tidak menyangka pagi-pagi begini sudah disuguhkan pemandangan akur kalian berdua-_ssu_." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru saja berlari kearah mereka. Senyum lebar—menurut Aomine itu adalah senyum bodoh—menghiasi paras tampannya, membuat beberapa gadis disana menjerit tertahan.

"Diamlah." Hardik Aomine jengah. Ia menguap menahan kantuk.

Kise tersenyum sendiri, ia pun mengambil posisi didekat Aomine, "Kalian berdua pasti menunggu si manis itu 'kan-_ssu_? Huh, aku tidak akan kalah, aku juga akan menungguinya!"

Midorima memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia berdoa didalam hati semoga saja setelah ini ia tidak mengalami gangguan telinga karena terlalu banyak mendengar celotehan dari manusia berisik satu ini.

Belum lama mereka menunggu, dua orang yang tidak asing bagi mereka datang menghampiri, siapa lagi jika bukan Akashi dan juga Murasakibara? Sekali lihat, Akashi sudah tau jika kumpulan makhluk astral itu pasti tengah menunggu kedatangan si manis.

"Baiklah, sepertinya baik aku maupun Atsushi akan ikut bergabung dengan kalian semua." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba dan seenaknya.

Murasakibara hanya bisa ber'eh' ria karena ia tidak mengerti. Rupanya Akashi lupa jika salah satu temanny aitu memiliki kemampuan itak yang sedikit lambat dibandingkan orang kebanyakan—tidak, Akashi tidak mengatakan jika temannya ini idiot, oke?

Midorima berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa risih yang sedari tadi menggerogoti dirinya. Ayolah, ia paling tidak suka dipandangi dengan mata jelalatan oleh orang sebanyak dan waktu selama ini. Jika saja bukan demi malaikat manisnya, maka Midorima tidak akan pernah sudi berdiri disini bersama dengan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya agak autis ini.

Rupanya pemikiran Midorima sejenis dengan Akashi—tidak, tapi sama dengan para anggota _Kiseki_ _no Sedai_ yang lain. Mereka mulai jengah ditatap lekat oleh beberapa hadis yang lewat dihadapan mereka.

Belum lagi dengan suara 'haha-hihi' yang tidak luput dari pendengaran tajam mereka.

Semakin lama, para _Kiseki no Sedai_ bisa merasakan jika gadis-gadis ini melambatkan langkah mereka—agar bisa lebih lama memandangi mereka, dan secara tidak sadar sudah menyebabkan sedikit kericuhan.

'_Wanita itu memang merepotkan_.' Pikir mereka semua.

Akashi dengan sabar menahan keinginannya untuk tidak melempari manusia-manusia berisik itu dengan gunting saktinya, ia tidak mau termuat dalam koran kampus dengan berita yang sangat tidak _awesome_.

"Maaf, kalian menghalangi jalan." Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu halus dan lembut menembus gendang telinga mereka. Mereka pun segera menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan seolah mereka bisa merasakan jika dunia baru saja berhenti berputar.

Mata biru itu. rambut baby bluenya.

Orang dihadapannya ini.

Orang ini.

Malaikat sang pencuri hati mereka.

"Halo?" sang malaikat kembali bersuara, ia mengibaskan tangannya didepan pemuda-pemuda yang masih setia dengan tampang cengo mereka.

Pemuda-pemuda itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memerkosa orang itu sekarang juga karena auranya yang sungguh... sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kenapa kau senang sekali menghilang sih?!" sungut sebuah suara. _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun serempak menoleh lagi, mereka mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai oranye yang tengah berdiri dibelakang sang _baby blue_.

"Maaf. _Anou_, Ogiwara-_kun_, bisa kau katakan pada mereka untuk memberi jalan? Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku." Ucapnya dengan nada datar dan juga sedikit kesal.

Pemuda bernama Ogiwara itu hanya bisa berdiri layaknya orang bodoh karena tidak memahami maksud dari temannya.

Si _baby blue_ merengut kesal, ia pun berusaha untuk menerobos barikade pemuda tampan dihadapannya jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan lengannya.

"Siapa namamu? Kau berada dijurusan apa?" tanya Akashi, manik dwiwarnanya berkilat tajam.

"Aku?"

Akashi mengangguk, orang dihadapannya itu terlihat sedikit bingung, "Kuroko Tetsuya. Jurusan Sastra Jepang, semester pertama. Ada apa?"

Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia langsung menarik sosok yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu dan...

...menciumnya dengan ganas.

Semua orang disana shock. Mendadak menjadi patung.

Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku."

Gila, Akashi sudah mulai gila.

Wajah Kuroko memerah, ia menatap tajam Akashi yang masih setia dengan senyum nistanya dan...

PLAK!

"Maaf, tanganku terpeleset. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu karena aku bukan seorang homoseksual." Jawab Kuroko datar. Pemuda itu hendak berlalu darisana sebelum kejadian beruntun menderanya.

Dua kecupan dipipi.

Usapan dikepala.

Dan sebuah sentuhan kurang ajar dipantatnya.

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK!

Empat orang _Kiseki no Sedai_ sudah merasakan tamparan penuh cinta dari orang yang menjadi pujaan mereka—khusus Aomine, ia mendapatkan yang paling keras karena sudah terlalu kurang ajar.

Kuroko hendak berlalu darisana, tapi gerombolan pemuda itu tidak mau memberikannya jalan. Pemuda mungil itu menatap tajam manusia dihadapannya, wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan juga amarah, "Mau kalian itu apa?"

Dengan lugas mereka menjawab, "Jadi kekasihmu."

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, "Maaf, tapi aku bukan seorang homoseksual." Ucapnya dan berlalu darisana—memanfaatkan keterkejutan dari pemuda-pemuda itu.

Sepeninggal Kuroko, suasana disana masih sepi—beberapa orang menatap prihatin dan juga tidak percaya kearah _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sedang terkena apes hari ini.

Sudah ditolak, dikasih tamparan lagi.

Tiba-tiba, lima pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil memegangi pipi mereka. Mata mereka berkilat tajam.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan jatuh ketangan kami, manis."

Orang –orang disana merinding, mereka bergegas meninggalkan segerombolan pemuda yang dalam tahap berbahaya mereka.

Baiklah, misi pertama sudah sukses—walaupun tidak terlalu mulus. Saatnya untuk bilang 'horay' bukan?

.-.-.

_Kiseki no Sedai_ tersenyum geli mengingat masa-masa dimana pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yah, kira-kira sudah 3 bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Setidaknya mereka sudah lebih dekat sekarang, meski terkadang ada Ogiwara yang suka mengumbar kedekatannya dengan Kuroko—mentang-mentang dia ini sahabat masa kecil Kuroko.

Tapi, hal itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan itu. Yang penting status mereka itu hanyalah sahabat.

Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, kesempatan itu masih terus ada bukan? Tidak peduli sudah berapa kali ditolak, rasa cinta untuk Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan pernah berkurang.

Sampai keujung dunia pun, akan tetap dikejar.

Cie.

Jadi, bolehkah melanjutkan ke misi selanjutnya?

Hm, tentu saja.

Mission two! START!

**T**o be **C**ontinued

a/n:

Ehem, saya tidak mau banyak bicara dulu nih—berhubung ini fict pertama saya tentang KisekixKuro. Hehe. Ohya, disini saya buat Aomine sama Kise itu kuliah di Universitas yang sama seperti yang lain, soalnya kalau Aomine di Akademi Polisi, dan Kise di Sekolah Penerbangan itu nanti kurang greget ._.v

Oh ya, kalian boleh request mau pair yang mana yang per chapter porsinya paling banyak. Tapi ingat, ini KisekiXKuro lhoh~ jangan melenceng ya hehe~

Saa, review minna?


	2. Mission 2: Pesta untuk Iblis Merah

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tengah duduk manis dibangku perpustakaan—tempat keramatnya. Dahinya berkerut, menandakan jika pemuda manis semanis madu itu tengah berpikir keras. Mungkin saking kerasnya ia berpikir, asap mengepul dari kepala _baby_ _blue_nya.

Bercanda.

Asap dibalik kepala _baby blue_ Kuroko itu akibat dari ulah seorang makhluk astral bersurai oranye yang seenak jidat berdiri dibelakangnya dengan segelas coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Iya, memang bikin orang lain salah paham.

Makhluk astral yang diketahui bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro dan berstatus sebagai salah satu dari relawan cinta Kuroko Tetsuya itu memutuskan untuk duduk disamping sahabatnya yang masih asyik berpikir.

Duh, Ogiwara takut nanti otak Kuroko jebol kalau dipaksakan untuk berpikir.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kuroko?" tanyanya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya..."

**Mengejar Cinta Kuroko Tetsuya!**

**2/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Aka**x**Kuro**

**GoM**x**Kuro**

**Sho-ai. Harem!Kuro. College. Humor (gagal). Alur abstrakisme. AU. T+**

**Special pakai cinta untuk Papah Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Loveyou full sampai overdosis pah—tertanda, Kuroko Tetsuya.**

"Sebenarnya apa?" potong Ogiwara seenak pantatnya. Ia sampai memaju-majukan tubuhnya. Membuat Kuroko ingin melempar makhluk satu ini ketempat pembuangan sampah terdekat.

Ia mendelik tajam kearah Ogiwara, "Hentikan Ogiwara-_kun_, kau membuatku risih."

Ogiwara angkat bahu, ia kembali keposisi yang menurutnya normal, yaitu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan bertingkah layaknya seorang _playboy_ yang sedang berusaha menggoda perawan desa—yang dalam kasus Kuroko adalah perjaka desa.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Jadi, kau mau bercerita padaku?"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu kembali harus menghela nafas. Dia capek lahir batin punya teman abnormal semacam Ogiwara. Kalau saja Ogiwara itu bukan orang yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya sebagai sahabat, pasti sudah daridulu Kuroko pura-pura tidak kenal.

"Lupakan saja. Ayo kekelas sekarang Ogiwara-_kun_." Ajaknya sambil mengambil ransel hitamnya yang sedari tadi teronggok terabaikan diatas meja perpustakaan.

Ogiwara hanya bergumam menanggapi. Ia masih sibuk mengipasi mulutnya yang terasa terbakar—salahkan saja dirinya yang begitu bodohnya langsung meminum coklat yang masih sangat panas tersebut.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, Kuroko lebih memilih untuk diam—tidak, sebenarnya untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang—menurutnya sangat penting. Eh, tidak juga, tidak terlalu penting juga kok.

Duhilah nak, labil sekali kamu.

Bukan, ini bukan tentang keuangan. Kuroko itu tidak ningrat semacam Akashi, tidak juga kere seperti Aomine—yang setiap bulan kerjaannya hanya curhat karena selalu dikejar-kejar oleh ibu kost dan juga ibu-ibu penjaga warung makan karena utang Aomine sudah menggunung. Kalau kata Kise, hutang Aomine itu bisa ditukar dengan iPhone 6s yang _awesome_ _but_ harganya _so_ astagfirullahaladzim itu.

Bukan juga tentang masalah yang menyangkut keberuntungan dan segala tetekbengeknya. Ia bukan Midorima yang maniak ramalan Oha-asa—bahkan sampai ramalan reg (spasi) bintang pun sampai ia konsumsi. Tidak terimakasih, Kuroko hanya percaya pada Tuhan yang Maha Esa—tipikal anak alim dan bersahaja, benar-benar calon istri idaman.

Bukan juga karena cintanya ditolak berkali-kali—_please_ deh, dirinya ini bukan Kise yang hampir setiap hari tidak pernah absen untuk menyatakan cinta padanya, meski hasilnya pemuda berisik bersurai kuning itu harus rela wajah tampannya berciuman dengan novel.

Lalu apalagi? Makanan? Bukan juga, Kuroko mah tipikal orang yang sedikit makan namun banyak minum—_vanillashake_. Ia bukan Murasakibara yang bisa berubah kesetanan ketika melihat makanan yang terlihat menggoda bak Mai-_chan_.

Abaikan saja Aomine yang mendadak protes itu.

Lalu sekarang ini Kuroko sedang mikirin apa?!

Tidak mungkin 'kan Kuroko mikirin upil Ogiwara yang tadi ngintip-ngintip dari balik hidungnya?—Ogiwara langsung ngacir kekamar mandi untuk menggali 'emas'nya.

Lama berpikir, Kuroko tidak menyadari jika mereka sudah sampai didalam kelas. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat sudah mulai duduk dibangku yang ada disana. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko dan Ogiwara, dua orang itu langsung memilih bangku yang ada dideretan pojok dan posisinya tidak terlalu belakang.

Begitu Kuroko menghempaskan tubuhnya kekursi, pemuda manis itu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lipatan tangannya. Ogiwara yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mungkin Kuroko sedang PMS.

.-.-.

Berpindah sebentar ke fakultas sebelah—fakultas Manajemen. Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ terlihat tengah memperhatikan dosen yang sedang mengajar dengan penuh perhatian dan pandangan cinta.

Maaf, salah naskah.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ terlihat tengah memperhatikan dosen yang tengah mengajar dengan pandangan bosan—tangannya sudah gatal ingin melemparkan gunting kepada sosok tua bangka dihadapannya itu.

Dia sedang _badmood_ sekarang.

Ralat—_super duper ultra mega giga badmood_.

Jangan salahkan dirinya yang hari ini sensitif semacam ibu hamil—tolong singkirkan gunting itu, Tuan!—dia sedang _badmood_ karena seseorang. Ayahnya.

Iya. Ayahnya yang satu itu.

"Kau pikir ayahku itu ada berapa, ha?"

Maaf, maaf. Ayahnya Akashi sampai saat ini cuman satu, Akashi Seichirou. Mari lakukan sujud syukur karena ibunya belum memiliki niatan untuk madu tiga.

Ayolah, Akashi yang super _awesome_ ini tentu saja tidak akan _badmood_ tanpa alasan bukan? Tentu saja ada sesuatu yang membuat moodnya berada dititik terendah hari ini—hingga rasanya ia ingin membunuh semua orang yang sudah berani menganggunya. Mungkin kalau kalian lebih cermat lagi mengamati Akashi, kalian akan menemukan tulisan.

'Awas anjing galak.'

Bercanda. Tolong singkirkan benda tajam itu bung!

Penasaran apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Tuan Akashi Seichirou terhormat kepada putra kesayangannya yang tiada duanya didunia ini?

Baiklah, mari putar balik ke kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, dimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou bangun dengan cara yang sungguh sangat tidak terhormat.

Bagaimana mau terhormat jika dirinya bangun dengan diguyur dengan teh hangat?! Sekali lagi, TEH HANGAT!

Iya, Akashi tau kalau musim sudah memasuki musim dingin, tapi kalau mau membuatnya hangat tidak harus dengan mengguyurnya dengan teh hangat bukan?! Sekalian saja siram dirinya dengan air mendidih atau minyak panas.

Tunggu, itu pilihan yang buruk. Bagaimana jika diganti dengan, bawakan Kuroko Tetsuya kedalam pelukannya? Ide bagus. Ia pasti akan terbebas dari yang namanya kedinginan.

Tapi itu bukan masalahnya. Yang menjadi masalah disini adalah, makhluk Tuhan mana yang berani menganggu paginya?! Secara biadab pula. Sudah bosan hidup?

Begitu Akashi bangun—dengan keadaan kepanasan, basah dan lengket—ia langsung mencari gunting kesayangannya dan mengacungkannya langsung pada sosok pria dewasa dihadapannya. Manik dwiwarnannya memicim tajam.

Sedetik kemudian, ia melemparkan guntingnya kesembarang arah begitu matanya menangkap dengan jelas sosok dewasa didepannya. Ayahnya.

Yakali, Akashi bakalan melemparkan gunting itu ke kepala ayahnya sampai kepalanya bolong? Akashi tau dia ini kejam, sadis, atau apalah, tapi dia ini masih berbakti kepada orang tuanya. Tidak percaya? Kalian bisa cek sendiri sertifikat anak baik dan tidak durhaka yang ada dikamar sang surai _crimson_.

Kembali kemasalah utama, Akashi masih ingat dengan benar, ayahnya itu bukannya minta maaf justru nyengir lebar—demi seluruh foto Kuroko yang ia koleksi, ia merinding. Ia takut ayahnya itu tiba-tiba memiliki ketertarikan terhadap dirinya. Tidak keren kawan.

Selain senyum anehnya, ayahnya tadi pagi juga mengucapkan, "Selamat ulangtahun Seijuurou. Semoga kau menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada orangtua, nusa bangsa dan agama ya nak."

Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan doa ayahnya tadi pagi. Tapi yang salah itu adalah cara ngucapinnya! Apa harus dengan acara menyiramnya dengan teh hangat?!

"A-Akashi, oi! Sadar! Kau kesurupan apa?! Itu pulpennya kau patahkan!" tegur seseorang yang duduk disamping Akashi dengan panik.

Akashi meliriknya tajam, "Apa masalahmu?"

"Ya tentu saja masalah, itu sudah pulpen kelima milikku yang kau patahkan dalam waktu satu setengah tajam!" protesnya.

Akashi mendecih, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya, membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah menangisi nasib pulpennya yang malang. Ia bahkan melenggang begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan dosen yang hampir saja melemparkan kursi kekepala merahnya karena gemas dengan tingkahnya yang seenaknya.

Begitu ia bisa terbebas dari kurungan mata kuliah yang membosan setengah hidup, pemuda dengan tinggi limited itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi pujaan hatinya yang mungkin sekarang sedang berada dinirwananya—perpustakaan. Bidadarinya.

"Tetsuya~ tunggu kedatangan pangeranmu ini sayang~"

.-.-.

"Aomine_cchi_, bisa tidak aku menyingkir sedikit dariku-_ssu_?" sengit seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kepada pemuda lain bersurai navy blue yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri—iPod dan juga tumpukan tugas yang berserakan didepannya.

Pemuda itu mendengus, ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal dihadapannya dan langsung memukulkannya ke kepala si pirang, "Berisik!"

"_Mou! Hidoi-ssu_! Aku 'kan hanya tidak mau Kurokocchi salah paham nanti kalau aku dekat-dekat denganmu-ssu!" sebalnya sambil mengelus kepala pirangnya—ia takut otaknya yang sudah pas-pasan itu semakin pas-pasan.

Sementara dua orang bernama Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta itu sibuk berdebat sendiri, seorang pemuda bersurai ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi—yang baru 5 detik duduk dihadapan mereka hanya memandang mereka malas. Rasanya ia sudah gatal ingin menyumpal mulut kedua temannya itu dengan hasil masakan gagal mahasiswa dikelasnya tadi.

Muak dengan adegan cekcok bagai pengantin baru didepannya, Murasakibara lebih memilih untuk menatap malas kearah pintu kantin yang terbuka lebar—berharap nanti ada malaikat bersurai _baby_ _blue_ yang akan datang darisana. Uh, menunggunya begini membuatnya semakin lapar dan ingin memakan manusia _baby blue_ itu.

Nak, kau salah jalur.

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang menggema mampir ketelinga Murasakibara, pasti si malaikat mungilnya. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

Mata Murasakibara sudah berbinar penuh harap—namun harapannya langsung pupus ketika bukan sosok _baby blue_ yang masuk kedalam area kantin, tapi sosok berkepala hijau bak lumut sungai yang menampakkan diri.

"Biarkan aku menampar mulut kurang ajarmu itu nanodayo."

Ampun mas.

"Kuro-_chin_ lama," gerutunya sambil memakan cemilannya.

Manusia hijau yang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu hanya mendengus menanggapi gerutuan Murasakibara. Ia malah mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam ranselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah tenggelam sendiri dalam dunianya—mengabaikan sekumpulan manusia abnormal didepannya ini.

"Ini tidak adil-_ssu_! Kenapa kalian semua membuntutiku untuk bertemu dengan Kuroko_cchi_?" raung Kise tiba-tiba. Ia menyandarkan kepala pirangnya pada meja kantin.

Aomine yang berada disebelahnya mencibir, "Untuk apa membuntutimu? Yang ada kau itu yang membuntutiku. Padahal setelah ini aku dan Tetsu akan pergi kencan."

"Kencan? Dalam mimpimu saja _nanodayo_."

"Dasar orang iri," sindir Aomine.

Perempatan siku-siku mampir didahi Midorima, ia langsung mengambil sekotak makanan ringan milik Murasakibara dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga kekepala _navy blue_ milik Aomine—yang seketika disambut teriakan kesakitan oleh sang empunya.

"Mido-_chin_, makananku."

"Halah, nanti kau tinggal minta ganti pada Akashi, _nanodayo_," ucapnya seenak jidat sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Murasakibara hanya merengut, ia kembali memakan makanannya dengan khidmat, sementara itu, Kise kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri—entah ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapa, tidak ada yang peduli, lalu Aomine sudah kembali sibuk dengan buku tebal berisi pasal-pasal yang tadi dipinjamnya diperpustakaan.

'_Ini demi tugas_,' batin Aomine menangis darah—menangisi nasibnya yang semakin lama semakin apes saja.

Beberapa menit diisi oleh keheningan, mereka berkumpul tapi tidak seperti berkumpul, kalaupun ada yang buka suara—pasti akan berakhir dengan cekcok. Bukan, bukannya mereka tidak akur. Hanya saja, itulah jalan persahabatan mereka. Tidak normal memang, orang merekanya saja juga tidak normal.

"_Sumimasen_, membuat kalian menunggu."

"KUROKO_CCHI_~"

Begitu mendengar suara sehalus malaikat penghuni surga, semua makhluk penghuni meja pojokkan kantin itu langsung menghentikan pekerjaan mereka—khusus Kise, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil imut Kuroko dengan penuh tenaga, tidak peduli manusia yang dipeluknya itu akan selamat atau tidak, ia bahkan sampai menendang sosok Ogiwara yang tadi menghalanginya memeluk makhluk manis satu itu.

"Ki-Kise-_kun_, se-sak."

"Ehehe, maafkan aku Kuroko_cchi_, habisnya aku kangen sekali-_ssu~"_ ucap Kise dengan ceria. Ia langsung menggeser duduknya—memberikan ruang untuk Kuroko duduk, tidak peduli tindakannya itu membuat Aomine yang tengah dalam dunia fantasinya itu terjatuh dari bangku.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah pemuda pirang satu itu.

"Ne, ne, Kuroko_cchi_, kita jadi pergi kencan tidak-_ssu_?" tanya Kise dengan menggebu-gebu.

Pemuda manis disampingnya itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, "Kencan?"

"Iya-_ssu_, kau mengirimkanku _e-mail_ agar kita berdua bertemu dan membahas sesuatu 'kan? Uh, aku tau kok kalau Kuroko_cchi_ pasti akan membalas perasaanku-_ssu_," Kise ngoceh panjang lebar, lengkap dengan _background_ bunga-bunga yang menghiasinya.

Bahkan Kise mengabaikan Aomine dan Ogiwara yang sudah bersiap-siap membunuhnya dibelakang sana, prioritasnya sekarang adalah jawaban Kuroko yang lebih penting dari nyawanya!

Kuroko menjetikkan jarinya, "Ah, aku tidak hanya mengirimkannya pada Kise-_kun_, tapi pada yang lain juga."

Manik _azure_nya menatap sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar.

Seseorang tolong ingatkan Kuroko untuk membawa pisau atau kapak jika berkumpul lagi dengan segerombolan pemuda mesum dengan kedok Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Hah?" Kise cengo.

Aomine dan Ogiwara sudah tertawa kesetanan. Midorima menahan tawanya—terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah dan terkadang suara tawa lolos dari bibirnya. Murasakibara cukup tertawa seadanya dengan cemilan yang masih terkumpul didalam mulutnya.

"_Hidoi-ssu_." Kise mewek.

Kuroko tertawa kalem. Semua orang disana terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ku-Kuroko, tadi... kau tertawa?" Tanya Ogiwara. Tangannya menunjuk Kuroko dengan gemetar. Ia shock kawan. Serius.

Pemuda manis itu kembali memasang wajah datar, "Memangnya salah jika aku tertawa?"

Semua manusia disana menggeleng. Demi apa, Kuroko tertawa itu tidak masalah, toh bocah manis itu tidak bau mulut. Malahan, tawanya tadi itu manis sekali. Duh, beruntungnya mereka bisa melihat moment langka ini, dimana sosok Kuroko tertawa dan melepaskan topeng datarnya.

Ah, kasian sekali sosok iblis kecil bersurai _crimson_ yang melewatkan moment indah ini. Rasakan kau!

Nan jauh disana, Akashi bersin secara misterius.

"Langsung keinti masalah saja _nanodayo_. Sebenarnya ada apa kau meminta kami berkumpul?" tanya Midorima dengan serius. Laptop miliknya kini sudah dimatikan dan dikembalikan dengan selamat sentosa kedalam ranselnya. Ia tidak mungkin bermesraan dengan benda itu sementara pemilik hatinya ada dihadapannya 'kan?

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka langsung membentuk formasi duduk berdekatan dengan Kuroko dan memasang wajah serius.

"Kalian tau sekarang tanggal berapa?" Kuroko buka suara. Manik _azure_nya mengamati orang-orang yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini selalu merecoki harinya.

Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam _pocky_, "Tanggal 20 Desember?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Kali ini Kise yang angkat tangan, "Lalu ada apa dengan tanggal 20 Desember-_ssu_?"

Demi kulit kerang ajaib, ini serius Kise tidak tau apa-apa tentang tanggal 20 Desember? Teman macam apa dia ini? Kuroko mendadak badmood sama Kise.

"Hari ini ulangtahun Akashi-_kun," _jawab Kuroko.

Semua orang disana menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

Sedetik kemudian.

"Hah? Demi apa Akashi itu bisa ulangtahun? Kukira dia itu lahir dari batu," celetuk Aomine. Ia menguap.

BUAK!

Sebuah novel tebal mendarat dengan selamat sentosa dikepala _navy blue_ milik Aomine, membuat sang empu merintih kesakitan. Ia baru saja akan menghabisi pelakunya jika saja orang itu bukan Kuroko Tetsuya—calon uke masa depannya.

"Jaga bicaramu Aomine-_kun_. Tidak sopan," ucap Kuroko kalem—datar.

_Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Ogiwara yang berada disana kompak menahan tawa. Duh, kasian sekali nasibmu Aomine.

Midorima berdehem, "Lalu ada apa dengan hari ulangtahun Akashi _nanodayo_?"

Kuroko menghela nafas, manik azurenya menatap datar kearah Midorima yang juga tengha menatapnya dengan pandangan bling-bling, "Kalian sebagai temannya tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Jika yang kau maksud dengan apa-apa itu membunuh Akashi_cchi_, kami belum sampai nyali-_ssu_."

'_Kise-kun bodoh,_' umpat Kuroko dalam hati. Iya, dalam hati, dia 'kan anak baik-baik yang tidak akan menyakiti perasaan temannya—padahal secara tidak sadar ia sudah melukai hati orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Sabar ya, _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"Bukan itu maksudku," Kuroko menghela nafas. Kali ini ia menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangangan yang lebih serius, "Kalian tidak menyiapkan hadiah atau pesta kejutan untuk Akashi-_kun_? Bukankah kalian temannya? Um, tapi apakah orang yang melupakan ulangtahun temannya itu pantas disebut dengan teman?"

JLEB.

Nusuk banget mas. Ngomongnya sih datar, wajahnya sih tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, kata-katanya itu langsung nusuk kedalam hati. Sakit.

_Kiseki no Sedai_ langsung pundung dipojokan. Coba kalian bayangkan berada diposisi mereka. Disindir oleh gebetan. Apalagi mengingat alasan sindirannya itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saingan mereka. Sakit banget.

Ogiwara yang melihat keterpurukan makhluk tidak normal itu menyikut Kuroko yang kini justru sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Kata-katamu tadi terlalu menyakitkan, Kuroko."

Pemuda manis itu melirik Ogiwara, lalu kembali lagi dengan ponselnya, "Biar mereka peka. Walaupun mereka saingan, Akashi-_kun_ tetap teman mereka bukan?"

Ogiwara menghela nafas, iya sih alasan Kuroko itu benar. Benar banget malah. Benar-benar uke bijak dan calon istri idaman. Tapi, bisa tidak manusia semanis madu itu memilih kosakata yang tidak menyakitkan?

Cakep-cakep tapi omongannya nusuk.

Eh, biar begitu mereka tetep cinta kok.

"Begini, aku punya rencana," ucapan Kuroko barusan mengembalikan _Kiseki no Sedai_ kembali kealam sadar mereka.

"Apa rencana Kuro-_chin_?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara, ia justru mengambil buku sketsanya yang berada didalam ransel dan spidol warna-warni. Sekilas, _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengira jika Kuroko adalah guru TK.

Tangan lentik pemuda itu menari-nari diatas kertas—memancing tanda tanya dari pemuda-pemuda tampan namun kurang waras itu, pengecualian untuk Ogiwara.

Midorima yang duduk disamping Ogiwara menyikut pemuda itu, "Apa yang sedang dilakukannya _nanodayo_?"

"Oh, Kuroko itu tidak bisa menjelaskan secara rinci jika tidak menggunakan gambar. Itu sudah kebiasaannya sejak dulu," jelasnya. Semua pemuda disana mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Kuroko menunjukkan hasil karyanya. Mereka menahan napas. Bukan, bukan karena gambar Kuroko yang jelek, gambar pemuda manis itu bagus—biasa saja sebenarnya. Namun, tulisan disanalah yang membuat mereka cengo.

Rencana pesta ulangtahun untuk Akashi-_kun_.

Demi kerang ajaib. Jangan bilang jika pemuda manis unyu-unyu ini sudah terkena guna-guna Akashi sampai dia mau melakukan hal sejauh ini?! Merencakan pesta ulangtahun untuk makhluk sadis itu?!

'_Cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan kepada kami Tuhan?'_ batin Kiseki no Sedai sudah menjerit pilu. Kalau saja disekitar sini ada sumur, mereka pasti sudah menenggelamkan diri disana.

Kuroko mengambil sebuah spidol berwarna biru muda—mengabaikan aura nelangsa dari pemuda tampan yang tergila-gila akan pesonanya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai menjelaskannya. Jadi..."

.-.-.

Akashi menghela nafas, pemuda bersuria _crimson_ itu memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak ditaman kampus yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hancur sudah acara mengunjungi pujaan hatinya itu. Jika saja Kuroko tidak mengiriminya _e-mail_ jika hari ini pemuda manis itu ada kelas yang tidak boleh ditinggalkannya, Akashi pasti sudah menyeret pemuda itu untuk menemaninya seharian.

Ayolah, hari ini dia sedang berulangtahun, ingat? Jadi sebaiknya, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang istimewa sebagai hadiahnya. Dan sesuatu yang istimewa itu adalah Kuroko yang berada disisinya.

Melankolis. Orang yang dimabuk cinta itu memang terkadang melankolis dan bisa membuat seseorang menjadi _out of character_. Seperti Akashi saat ini.

Lihat saja, orang-orang yang melintasi taman tersebut bergidik ngeri ketika melihat senyum Akashi. Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan senyumnya—ralat, sebenarnya ada yang salah, karena pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mengeluarkan senyum mesum ala manusia bersurai _navy blue _dengan kulit kurang terang yang berstatus sebagai budaknya sampai mati.

Jangankan senyumnya, auranya saja sudah salah. Jika biasanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu auranya akan dipenuhi oleh kewibawaan, ketegasan dan yang lainnya—yang mampu membuat orang merinding sendiri jika berada didekatnya—maka lain lagi dengan sekarang, aura pemuda itu justru bak gadis desa yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Horror.

"Apa aku harus menunggu didepan kelas Tetsuya?" gumam Akashi. Ia hampir saja beranjak darisana jika saja dirinya tidak teringat dengan _e-mail_ Kuroko.

'Tolong jangan temui aku seharian ini Akashi-kun. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganmu lagi.'

Hebat. Dari sekian banyak spesies manusia didunia ini baru kali ini ada orang yang berani dengan blak-blakan menyuruh Akashi. Hah, jika saja orang itu bukan gebetannya, Akashi pasti sudah mengirimkannya keneraka terdalam.

Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang hari ini sedang berbaik hati tidak menumpahkan butiran putih lembutnya kebumi, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Tetsuya?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Akashi berpikir seperti itu. Ia hanya merasa jika pujaan hatinya itu sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang spektakuler untuk dirinya seorang.

Jurus menggoda terbaru misalnya?

Tolong singkirkan pemikiran bejatmu itu, Akashi.

Menghela nafas, Akashi memilih untuk beranjak dari taman. Terlalu lama berada disana bisa membuatnya mati membeku. Ia beranjak menuju perpustakaan, setidaknya menghabiskan waktu disana dengan setumpuk novel misteri bukan pilihan yang buruk.

.-.-.

Sementara itu...

"Kise-_kun_, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, aku merasa tercekik." Protes Kuroko ketika sosok pemuda bersurai pirang terus memeluknya dengan erat—mulai dari keluar area kampus hingga sampai diarea pertokoan yang berada dipusat kota.

Demi kerang ajaib, apa pemuda ini tidak punya malu? Ah, sepertinya memang tidak punya. Buktinya saja dia betah begitu.

"Kise-_chin_, lepaskan Kuro-_chin_. Kasian nanti dia makin pendek." Ucap Murasakibara—niat hati ingin membantu, tapi malah membuat Kuroko semakin _badmood_.

Iya, dia tau dia ini pendek dan Murasakibara itu tingginya tidak normal. Tapi, bisa tidak tidak usah mengungkit masalah tinggi badan? Maaf saja, tapi dia ini cukup sensitif untuk masalah ini.

Tapi nampaknya Kuroko harus berterimakasih kepada Murasakibara—karena berkat manusia itu akhrinya Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan nyengir kearahnya seakan insiden pelukan maut itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Kurang ajar memang.

"Jadi disini kita akan berpisah _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima tiba-tiba.

Pemuda-pemuda mempesona itu menatap bangunan toko bunga dihadapan mereka. Mereka pun mengangguk.

"Sesuai penjelasan Kuroko tadi, kita akan berpencar untuk mencari keperluan yang diperlukan," Midorima berhenti sejenak, matanya menatap kertas putih yang berisi gambar Kuroko tadi.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menatap Aomine dan Kise bergantian, "Kalian berdua kebagian jatah properti _nanodayo_. Beli beberapa properti pesta yang penting saja, topi, balon, terompet dan pita. Mengerti?"

Aomine dan Kise mengangguk mengerti. Mereka nampak cukup bersemangat hari ini. Lalu Midorima beralih menatap Kuroko dan Ogiwara, "Kalian berdua bagian bunga dan dekorasi. Beli beberapa bunga dan lilin, tidak usah terlalu banyak. Secukupnya saja _nanodayo_."

Kuroko dan Ogiwara mengangguk. Manik _azure_ milik Kuroko berbinar-binar.

Midorima beralih pada Murasakibara, "Terakhir, aku dan Murasakibara kebagian jatah konsumsi _nanodayo_. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan ini. Ingat, dalam waktu 45 menit kita akan berkumpul kembali disini _nanodayo_. Yang terlambat akan langsung ditinggal. Mengerti?"

Semua orang mengangguk, kecuali Kise.

"Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Kise mengangguk.

"Kita harus mencari kado untuk Akashi_cchi_ juga 'kan? Memang 45 menit itu cukup_-ssu_?" tanyanya—tumben masuk akal.

Midorima nampak berpikir sejenak, namun sebelum sempat menjawab, Kuroko terlebih dahulu angkat bicara, "Sebisa mungkin manfaatkan waktu 45 menit yang ada Kise-_kun_. Tujuan kita selanjutnay cukup jauh dan aku merasa tidak enak jika membuat orangtua Akashi-_kun_ menunggu terlalu lama."

Hening. Mereka cengo.

'_Saus tartar. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah Akashi lakukan selama ini?! Kenapa Kuroko sudah mengenal orangtuanya juga!? Siaga satu!'_ batin mereka panik.

"Aku setuju dengan Kuroko _nanodayo_. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima pada akhirnya. Semua pemuda itu pun mengangguk dan memulai tugas mereka masing-masing.

_It's time to shopping!_

.-.-.

Kalian pasti tertarik dengan acara belanja uke manis kita bukan? Baiklah, lebih baik kita ikuti acara belanjanya bersama makhluk astral bersurai oranye yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Eits, santai bung, tolong turunkan tong sampah itu.

Dua manusia beda kasta ini langsung masuk kedalam toko bunga yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya mereka nanti. Diantara kelompok lainnya, kelompok Kuroko memang yang paling enak.

Ayolah, dirinya ini 'kan seorang uke, jadi manjakan sedikit tidak apa 'kan?

"Maaf, bukankah sebelumnya sudah kukatakan jika aku ini bukan homoseksual?"

"Kau berbicara pada siapa Kuroko?"

"Berbicara pada makhluk gaib itu, Ogiwara-kun. Sebaiknya kita abaikan saja dia, anggap dia tidak ada."

Sakit mas. Sakit. Yasudahlah, untng kamu manis, jadi termaafkan.

Kembali ke acara belanja Kuroko dan Ogiwara. Dua pemuda itu langsung sibuk memilih bunga yang sekiranya cocok untuk dekorasi pesta nanti. Tapi apa?

Ogiwara menatap sekumpulan jenis bunga yang berada didepannya, ia pun memanggil sosok Kuroko yang sedang terpana menatap bunga lily yang begitu indah dimatanya.

"Sebaiknya kita pilih yang mana? Apa yang ini?" tanya Ogiwara sambil mengambil setangkai bunga matahari dari tempatnya.

Kuroko menggeleng, ia meraih bunga itu dan mengembalikannya ketempat, "Bunga itu tidak cocok dengan Akashi-_kun_. Bunga matahari itu lebih cocok untuk sosok Kise-_kun_, bersinar terang seperti matahari dan hangat."

Ogiwara terpana mendengar ucapan Kuroko, duh ternyata sahabatnya itu cukup tau tentang bunga. Kembali berpikir, pandangan mata Ogiwara jatuh pada bunga besar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu? Bunganya besar, Akashi pasti suka."

Kuroko mengikuti arah pandang Ogiwara, seketika ia ingin menguliti sahabatnya satu ini, "Itu bunga Bangkai, Ogiwara-_kun_. Baunya busuk, tidak mungkin dijadikan untuk dekorasi pesta."

Pemuda manis itu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia jadi heran sendiri, apa pemilik toko bunga ini sudah gila? Untuk apa menjual bunga Bangkai? Tunggu, bukankah bunga itu termasuk spesies yang dilindungi di sebuah negara diluar sana? Ah sudahlah, ia tidak mau memikirkan itu.

"Lalu bunga apa?" tanya Ogiwara frustasi. Ayolah, dia ini seorang pria, mana mungkin dirinya paham dengan hal beginian?

Kuroko mengacuhkan Ogiwara, pemuda manis itu justru berjalan kebagian berbagai jenis bunga mawar yang dipajang. Kuroko tersenyum lembut ketika manik azurenya menangkap buket bunga mawar merah yang masih begitu segar.

"Kurasa bunga mawar merah cocok. Bunga ini mirip dengan Akashi-_kun_. Mawar merah terlihat indah, elegan dan begitu mewah. Tapi disisi lain terlihat begitu kuat dan posesif karena duri-duri yang setia melindunginya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ogiwara-_kun_?"

Ogiwara cengo. Otaknya masih sibuk memproses ucapan Kuroko. Tadi Kuroko menafsirkan jika bunga mawar itu seperti Akashi bukan? Mawar itu indah sama seperti...Akashi. Itu.. sama saja dengan Kuroko yang mengakui jika Akashi itu indah—tampan bukan? Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan pada hamba-Mu ini?

Mengabaikan Ogiwara yang tengah sibuk menangis batin, Kuroko berjalan kekasir dan meminta beberapa buket bunga mawar merah. Begitu selesai membayarnya, ia menghampiri Ogiwara dan menyuruh pemuda bersurai oranye itu untuk membawakannya.

Ogiwara menghela nafas. Ia mengikuti sosok Kuroko yang kini mulai keluar dari toko bunga dan menuju sebuah toko serba ada yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu membiarkan Kuroko memilih lilin-lilin yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk mendekorasi nanti. Sementara dirinya, ia tertarik dengan sebuah bingkai foto sederhana dengan warna pelangi. Tidak, bingkai itu tidak norak, justru terlihat elegan karena bingkai tersebut terbuat dari perak.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko, Ogiwara mengambil benda itu dan berjalan menuju kasir, "Tolong yang ini, dan bisakah kau membungkusnya? Kalau ada bungkusnya warnanya oranye pudar ya."

Gadis kasir itu mengangguk, melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Ogiwara. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu menyerahkan bingkisan tersebut kepada Ogiwara.

"Kau sudah membeli kado untuk Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba. Ogiwara berjengit kaget mendapati sahabatnya itu tengah berdiri dibelakangnya lengkap dengan 3 buah kotak berukuran sedang yang diyakininya berisi lilin.

Ogiwara mengedikkan bahunya, "Begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, ia menyerahkan kotak itu kekasir dan membayarnya, "Aku sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Akashi-_kun_ semenjak kemarin lusa."

Oh Tuhan, bolehkah Ogiwara menangis sungguhan sekarang?

.-.-.

Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang sudah menyelesaikan urusan mereka kembali ketempat semula, yaitu didepan toko bunga. Manik mata Ogiwara melirik arlojinya—5 menit lagi waktu janjian mereka akan berakhir. Namun sampai sekarang belum ada yang menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sambil menunggu, Ogiwara memutuskan untuk membeli coklat hangat dikedai yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Hitung-hitung untuk menghangatkan badan. Bisa membeku mereka berdiri diluar seperti orang bodoh.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu memberikan segelas coklat hangat kepada Kuroko yang tengah berjongkok. Terlihat pemuda manis itu tengah bosan menunggu.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya sambil menerima coklat itu. Ogiwara membalasnya dengan senyum manis. Manis sih, membuat orang yang lewat didepan mereka terpana—tapi sayangnya senyum manis itu tidak mempan untuk Kuroko.

Setelah 10 menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya Kise dan Aomine menunjukkan diri mereka. Ditangan mereka terdapat cukup banyak kantong belanjaan. Namun, salah satu kantong belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Kise berisi dua buah kotak yang terbungkus rapi—Kuroko mengasumsikan itu sebagai hadiah untuk Akashi.

"Yo. Dimana si raksasa dan mata empat itu?" tanya Aomine begitu ia sampai dihadapan Kuroko dan Ogiwara.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu angkat bahu, "Tidak tau. Tumben sekali Midorima itu tidak tepat waktu. Yah, sebenarnya kalian juga tidak tepat waktu sih."

"Yang penting hanya telat 10 menit."

"Walaupun hanya 10 menit tapi tetap saja bisa membuat Kuroko kedinginan. Coba lihat bocah itu sekarang sudah mulai menggigil," ucap Ogiwara sambil menunjuk sosok Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan celotehan Kise yang tiada henti itu.

Aomine mendekati Kuroko dan langsung merangkulnya, "Kau kedinginan Tetsu sayang? Sini, biar kau kuhangatkan."

Kuroko merinding melihat senyum mesum milik Aomine, mana pemuda itu berani-beraninya memegang pantatnya.

PLAK!

"Tolong hentikan perilaku mesummu itu, Aomine-_kun_," ucap Kuroko usai mendaratkan sebuah tamparan penuh kasih sayang pada wajah tidak mulus Aomine.

Sedangkan yang ditampar hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri. Ia merasa bangga mendapatkan sentuhan penuh cinta—amarah dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Ah bagi Aomine tidak ada yang lebih indah dari tamparan Kuroko.

"Maaf kami terlambat _nanodayo_." Ucap sebuah suara, lengkap dengan pemiliknya yang muncul juga—dengan acara menyeret raksasa bersurai ungu yang terlihat hampir menangis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian-_ssu_?" tanya Kise penasaran. Pasalnya, Midorima wajahnya seperti siap meledak dan menyeret sosok raksasa Murasakibara dengan penuh emosi.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Lain kali, aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan maniak makanan ini _nanodayo_."

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia mendekati Midorima dan...

Menyeka keringat Midorima menggunakan sapu tangannya—membuat semua orang disana menahan napas.

"Ku-Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil memegang tangan Kuroko.

Halah, modus.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, "Menyeka keringat Midorima-_kun_. Keringatmu banyak sekali. Aku tidak ingin Midorima-_kun_ nanti demam."

SINGG

Hening. Semua pemuda disana melongo—pengecualian untuk Midorima yang kini tengah terbang kelangit ketujuh karena mendapatkan perhatian spesial dari pujaan hatinya.

"KENAPA HIDUP INI TIDAK ADIL-_SSU_?" teriak Kise alay.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar kearah Kise, begitu pula dengan Midorima. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu langsung berlalu dari gerombolan remaja nelangsa disana, "Kita harus segera pergi _nanodayo_. Kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu."

'_KAU PIKIR INI SEMUA SALAH SIAPA HA?'_

Yasudahlah, mari berdoa untuk keselamatan Midorima yang kini berada diujung tanduk itu.

.-.-.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, Akashi yang sedari tadi berkeliaran tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya itu pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ia berjalan dengan gontai—bagai orang kekurangan asupan nutrisi. Eh, tapi dirinya memang kekurangan asupan nutrisi, dosis harian melihat Tetsuya.

Iya, disediakan tomat busuk untuk melempari manusia bersurai crimson itu kawan.

Akashi sebenarnya sedang malas untuk pulang kerumah. Dirinya masih _badmood_ dengan ayahnya, kejadian teh hangat tadi pagi tidak bisa dihapuskan begitu saja dari otak jeniusnya. Rasanya ia ingin membalas perbuatan ayahnya itu dengan gantian menyiram ayahnya dengan air panas.

Hentikan itu Akashi, bukankah kau itu anak yang berbakti meskipun sadisnya minta ampun?

Tapi dirinya harus pulang, ia tidak mau ibunya tersayang itu khawatir kalau putranya yang paling tampan segalaksi bima sakti itu tidak pulang kerumah.

Pada akhirnya, disinilah Akashi berdiri. Didepan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Didalam otak jeniusnya sudah tersusun rencana brilian untuk membalas perbuatan ayahnya, namun diurungkan kembali mengingat statusnya sebagai anak berbakti.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku pulang."

SIIINGG

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Dimana ibunya yang senantiasa menyambut kepulangannya? Kalau ayahnya tidak ada dirumah Akashi maklum, mungkin tua bangka satu itu sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen dikantornya.

Tapi kalau ibunya tidak ada dirumah itu... Jangan-jangan ibunya mencari ayah baru untuknya?! Tidak. Akahsi tidak akan mau punya ayah baru—meskipun ayahnya itu terkadang menyebalkan, tapi Akashi sebenarnya sayang sekali kok.

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san_, kalian dimana?" tanya Akashi pada angin yang berhembus.

Persetan!

Ada yang tidak beres disini!

Kemana perginya semua maid yang dipekerjakan oleh keluarganya? Dan kenapa rumahnya gelap gulita seperti ini!? Seingatnya, ayahnya itu selalu tepat waktu dalam membayar listrik. Tidak mungkin kan listrik rumahnya dipadamkan karena alasan konyol itu?

Jangan-jangan rumahnya dirampok?

Menggelikan. Orang biadab itu pasti sudah bosan untuk hidup.

Akashi memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang—tempat dimana ibunya sering menghabiskan waktu sembari merajut ataupun membaca buku.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mengernyit heran ketika mendapati jalan yang menuntunnya menuju halaman belakang dihiasi oleh lilin kecil yang menyala begitu indah.

Lelucon apalagi ini?

Mengabaikan hal itu, Akashi pun memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia ingin segera sampai disana. Instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang spektakuler tengah menunggunya dihalaman belakang.

Ia menarik nafas sebelum membuka pintu yang membatasinya dengan halaman belakang—lilin-lilin kecil itu pun sudah berakhir tepat dua langkah sebelum pintu tersebut.

KLEK

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"

Akashi terdiam.

Manik dwiwaranya melebar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya—dimana kedua orangtuanya tengah berdiri didepan sebuah meja kecil dengan kue _tart_ diatasnya. Dibelakang orangtuanya, teman-temannya—Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Ogiwara berdiri lengkap dengan terompet dan topi ulangtahun.

Matanya pun mengamati keadaan halaman belakang yang sudah disulap sedemikan rupa. Taman bunga yang sebelumnya indah itu semakin indah dengan hiasan beberapa pita, lampu gantung dengan juga lilin yang disusun sedemikan rupa. Beberapa bunga mawar pun terlihat dibeberapa sudut, warna merahnya sangat mencolok diantara hamparan salju putih.

"Seijuurou, kemarilah." Suara lembut ibunya membuyarkan lamunannya. Masih dengan aksi diamnya, Akashi berjalan menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya yang berdiri didepan kue tart dengan beberapa lilin yang menghiasinya.

Kue tart dengan tulisan 'Selamat Ulangtahun Sahabat Kami, Akashi Seijuurou' dengan krim berwarna merah itu nampak begitu indah dimata Akashi.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya-_ssu_!" heboh Kise sambil meniup terompetnya. Aomine dan Ogiwara pun ikut-ikutan meniup terompetnya—menyuruh Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum kecil, ia memejamkan matanya, menyampaikan harapannya sebelum api pada lilin-lilin itu padam terkena tiupannya.

Kise, Aomine dan Ogiwara meniup terompet mereka dengan semangat, sementara Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kuroko hanya bertepuk tangan.

Ibu dan ayah Akashi langsung memeluk putra mereka, mencium kedua pipi Akashi—meskipun sudah mendapatkan protes dari empunya.

"AYO BERPESTA-_SSU_!" teriak Kise bersemangat—yang disambut oleh teriakan pemuda yang lain. Sekumpulan pemuda-pemuda itu sibuk menikmati pesta yang sudah mereka rancang tadi. Meninggalkan sosok Akashi yang tengah berbincang berdua dengan orangtuanya.

Ibu Akashi mendekati putranya, surai merah sepunggungnya terlihat bergoyang tertiup angin malam yang berhembus, "Beruntungnya Seijuurou memiliki teman-teman yang begitu menyayangimu."

Akashi mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Maksud _Okaa-san_?"

"Mereka semua yang merencakan pesta ini untukmu Seijuurou." Kali ini ayahnyalah yang menjawab. Aksahi langsung jaga jarak dengan ayahnya—masih _badmood_.

Nyonya Akashi tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari seulas senyum tercetak diparas tampan putranya, "Kau tau Seijuurou? Pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ itu yang bekerja keras untuk semua ini. Kudengar dari Atsushi, rencana pesta kecil ini juga dia yang membuat. Ah, benar-benar calon menantu idaman."

Seringai ala Akashi terlukis diparasnya begitu mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ah, Kuroko memang calon menantu idaman.

'_Tunggu sebentar lagi, Okaa-san, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk membuat Tetsuya menjadi menantumu.'_

Kuroko yang tengah bercanda dengan Aomine merinding. Tuh kan, sepertinya ada seseorang yang berniat jahat padanya.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang kini tengah duduk dibangku taman sendirian usai ditinggal Aomine yang pergi mengejar Kise karena pemuda pirang itu dengan kurang ajarnya menimpuk dirinya dengan _cupcake_.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menyodorkan segelas susu vanilla hangat yang dibawanya kepada sosok Kuroko, "Untukmu."

Kuroko berjengit kaget, namun sesaat kemudian ia menerima gelas itu dan tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih sudah membuatkan semua ini untukku. Aku benar-benar bahagia, kau tau?" ucap Akashi.

Kuroko memilih untuk diam dan menyesap susu ditangannya, ia menunggu kata-kata apalagi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh manusia disampingnya ini.

"Ah, aku akan benar-benar bahagia kalau kau menjadi kekasihku, Tetsuya."

Menyesal sudah Kuroko menunggu.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Harus kukatakan berapa kali padamu Akashi-_kun_, aku ini bukan homoseksual."

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kau akan kubuat menjadi seorang homoseksual dan hanya akan mencintaiku."

"Percaya diri sekali," cibir Kuroko.

Akashi terkekeh, "Terimakasih pujiannya."

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia beranjak mengambil tasnya sebelum kembali kedekat Akashi. Pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru muda dengan pita merah dan memberikannya kepada Akashi.

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Untuk Akashi-_kun_, selamat ulangtahun."

Pemuda _crimson_ itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Maka, Akashi pun langsung membukanya. Senyum tulus terlukis diparasnya ketika mendapati sebuah syal berwarna merah maroon yang begitu bagus.

"Maaf jika jelek. Aku merajutnya sendiri," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Seperti yang kuduga dari Tetsuya. Kau memang benar-benar calon istri idaman."

Pemuda manis itu tak menjawab. Ia justru tersenyum sambil menatap langit malam diatasnya yang berhiaskan taburan bintang yang begitu indah.

"Beruntungnya Akashi-_kun_ memiliki mereka," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Senyum kecil terlukis diparasnya.

"Walaupun terkadang mereka suka mengumpat Akashi-_kun_, mereka sebenarnya peduli dan juga menyayangi Akashi-kun_,"_ sambungnya.

Akashi tersenyum misterius, "Darimana kau tau?"

"Karena mereka mau menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu. Meskipun mereka sempat melupakan ulangtahunmu. Namun, aku bisa melihat dari mata mereka, jika mereka tulus melakukan semua ini untuk Akashi-_kun_. Meskipun..."

"Meskipun apa?"

Wajah Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah masam, "Meskipun terkadang mereka mencari kesempatan. Contohnya, Aomine-_kun_ yang mencari kesempatan meremas pantatku ketika aku meminta bantuannya untuk menggendongku. Lalu Kise-_kun_ yang tidak bisa berhenti memelukku."

Kuroko mendadak curhat. Ia jadi emosi jika mengingat kejadian itu—meski Aomine sudah dihadiahi tamparannya sih. Sementara itu Akashi sibuk memikirkan siksaan yang tepat untuk kedua budaknya.

Hening. Suasana diantara mereka berdua mendadak hening. Yang terdengar ditelinga mereka hanyalah suara tawa dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Ogiwara yang tengah sibuk dengan acara mereka sendiri—melupakan keberadaan dua orang ini.

Manik dwiwarna milik Akashi mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko. Ia terkagum dalam hati ketika maniknya menangkap pemandang indah diatas sana. Kemudian ia melirik kearah Kuroko. Senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya.

Dibandingkan dengan hamparan bintang diatas sana yang bersinar dengan terang, atensi Kuroko jauh lebih indah dari mereka. Sosok malaikat tanpa sayap disampingnya ini benar-benar memancarkan sinarnya sendiri.

Sinar yang begitu terang namun begitu hangat.

Akashi tidak pernah menyesal harus menjadi seorang homoseksual karena manusia disampingnya ini.

"Hei, Tetsuya."

"Hm?"

Begitu Kuroko menoleh kepadanya, Akashi langsung mencium bibir Kuroko, membuat sang _baby_ _blue_ itu terbelalak kaget.

Ciuman yang semula lembut itu memanas seiring berjalannya waktu. Akashi benar-benar kecanduan akan manisnya bibir milik Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko sendiri, ia tidak tau mengapa ia tidak mampu untuk melepaskannya.

Ciuman Akashi seolah mematikan seluruh indranya.

Kuroko memukul pelan pundak Akashi—menandakan ia sudah mulai kekurangan asupan oksigen. Akashi dengan tidak rela pun melepaskan tautan bibir diantara mereka. Ia kembali dibuat tersenyum ketika mendapati wajah putih milik Kuroko kini dihiasi oleh rona merah pekat.

"Akashi-_kun_ selalu saja mencuri ciuman dariku," protesnya.

Akashi terkekeh, "Jangan katakan padaku jika yang waktu itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Kalau iya bagaimana?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan serius, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang bisa mencuri hatimu."

Kuroko mendengus, "Akashi-_kun_ percaya diri sekali."

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu terkekeh. Sementara itu, pemuda manis itu kembali sibuk memandangi langit yang begitu indah dimatanya. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk dibawah guyuran cahaya bintang yang bersinar terang bagi Kuroko.

Tangan mungilnya menggapai langit, "Bintangnya bersinar dengan cerah malam ini. Indah sekali."

Seulas senyum terlukis dengan apik diparas manisnya.

Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko yang menggapai langit tadi dan mengenggamnya dengan erat, dibawanya tangan mungil itu didadanya, menuju jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal. Paras manis Kuroko kini harus kembali dinodai oleh semburat merah.

Perlahan Akashi menghapus jarak diantara mereka, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku bersumpah atas nama seluruh bintang yang ada dilangit, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku ingin kau membuka hatimu untukku. Tidak peduli jika kita berdua sama-sama lelaki sekalipun. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah Akashi selesai mengungkapkannya, tanpa disadari sebuah bintang jatuh melintas diantara mereka.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Akashi-_kun_."

Ucapan Kuroko barusan menarik seulas senyum milik Akashi. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

'_Ya, kita lihat saja nanti Tetsuya. Kau akan jatuh dalam pelukanku_.'

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued.

Kuro's corner:

Yey, saya kembali dengan chapter dua. kali ini saya bawain AkaKuro dulu ya~ berhubungan Akashi lagi ulangtahun hari ini hehe~

Chapter depan kira-kira enaknya siapa ya? Hmn~ XD

Disini, saya sengaj abikin keluarganya Akashi masih utuh alias keluarga bahagia.

Oh ya, terimakasih sebelumnya kepada yang sudah mereview! Saya lagi bingung mau ngomong apalag-_- Akhir kata, review minna-chin?^^~

Eits, tunggu dulu, dibawah ada bonus~

**Omake**

Terlihat beberapa surai warna-warni yang berdiri dibalik sebuah pohon yang berada dibelakang kursi taman yang diduduki oleh dua orang manusia dengan tinggi badan hampir sama itu. Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, kalian bisa melihat raut kesal yang terlukis diwajah pemuda-pemuda tampan itu.

"Beraninya si cebol itu menodai Tetsu-ku!" umpat Aomine. Tangannya mencakar-cakar batang pohon.

Ogiwara yang berada disebelahnya mencibir, "Halah, kau juga sama saja. Sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini kau menyentuh pantat mulus Kuroko?"

"Kau sendiri sudah berapa kali mencoba untuk mencium pipi Tetsu, huh?" balas Aomine tidak mau kalah, dua orang itu pun tiba-tiba terlibat adu gulat.

"Kuroko_cchi _sudah tidak perawan lagi-_ssu_." raung Kise, ia sampai menangis sungguhan. Lihat saja ingusnya yang tiada henti mengalir dari hidungnya itu.

PLAK

"Tetsu itu masih perawan! Belum ada yang menyentuhnya. Dan yang boleh memasukinya hanyalah aku seorang!" ucap Aomine dengan bangga.

PLAK PLAK PLAK!

"Hentikan omongan cabulmu itu, Ahomine!" hardik Midorima yang baru saja memukulkan sepatunya pada kepala Aomine.

"Cih, ternyata kau ada disini mata empat? Kukira kau itu cukup jenius hingga tidak mau ikut bergabung bersama kami dalam acara mengintip Tetsu," ucapnya sarkartis.

"Aku mengintip karena aku mengkhawatirkan nasib Kuroko _nanodayo_. Bukan karena kecemburuan tidak masuk akal seperti kalian."

"Jadi, rasa cemburu ini tidak masuk akal-_ssu_? Jahat sekali Midorima_cchi_."

"Aku lapar, ingin makan Kuro-_chin_."

Lah, orang satu ini, sekalinya ngomong langsung ambigay, mana sambil menatap lapar Kuroko. Siaga satu kawan!

"Bedebah kau Murasakibara!"

"Mine-_chin_ jangan ganggu kebahagiaan orang lain deh."

"APA?!"

"UDAH TAWUR AJA YUK SEKALIAN TAWUR!"

"AYO! KEMARI KAU OGIWARA SIALAN. KAU YANG AKAN KUPUKUL TERLEBIH DAHULU!"

Dan segerombolan pemuda tampan disana berakhir tragis dengan acara tawuran yang dicetuskan secara tidak elit oleh Ogiwara.

Sementara itu, Akashi dan Kuroko tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, mereka kira suara berisik dibelakang sana itu karena terlalu senang menikmati pesta.

Yakali, sesuka kalian sajalah.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Yuna Seijuurou | Flow . L | outofblue | KUROUJI | Kuhaku | Uchiha Ryuuki | kukuu | UraHime Hikaru | Yuzuru Nao | SyifaCute | VandQ | Rikka-Yandereki | JeremmyKim | jessy . jasmine . 7 | Bona Nano | S. Hanabi | macaroon waffle | Paradise's Dawn | inukai horu | Thalia Tetsuna | Namika Rahma**

**Dan semua silent readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.**


End file.
